Return Of Raven
by DoginDarkness
Summary: You meet people and never know they'll shape what you are. Make a choice and live with it.
1. Return Of Raven

Stan world had been shattered by Wendy again. He didn't understand why. No one would listen to his cries for help as much as he wanted an outlet. It's unfair what did I do? Stan asked himself. He knew Wendy couldn't stand the alcoholic that he had become as a result of his eventual growth which had gotten him to despise the world.

It's pure shit he would say not knowing his negative vibe made people distant. Stan realizing later did what ever was possible to cover his flaw. "You know no one is perfect" the voice of a young goth girl reaching his ears. Caught in taking couple quick swigs of a bottle he hid behind a familiar stair. "Go away." Stan quiet voice said hating being seen in what was the real reason to his happy facade.

The girl seem to hold herself from back lashing as she heard already about what happen. She went directly to sitting down needing no permission to stay. Taking out a box of cigarettes she lit one up, he saw her staring at him in his drowning misery. He turn away not being able to keep a hold but he knew she didn't stop.

"You should join us instead of being by yourself Raven" emphasis on his old goth name as she said it. "I can't Henrietta" as he finally let it be acknowledge to their former acquaintance ship. She remember the day he left, it had hurt to allow someone in the mostly isolated group. Letting out a sigh "It's fine. You don't have to deal with emotional pain alone" Stan watching as she spoke taking in details. When did she change?

Her figure had become thin over the years which was once thought unlikely happened. Henrietta became self conscience some where in between and he never noticed her dressing in different outfits which of course matching the usual darkness that cloud her with a personality not like the other girls. He must of been staring to long as she was giving him a glare. Bringing him out of his intense focus he produce an answer "Sure, it be better. I haven't had anyone in a while who wants to deal with me" His voice breaking from what he dealt with the awful weeks of seeing Wendy dating. Even as she inhaled smoke deeply a small smile formed the thought inside didn't betray her lips.

Rumors spread the next day as Stan emerge from the back being seen walking down the hall with the goths. Them not bother by the attention they were receiving "Seems your the latest news Raven" Michael stating the obvious. "Why do they care" Henrietta saying what Stan had been thinking about to those attracted to the oddity but he had to pause. "Hey, why are you stopping Raven?" Pete noticing the sudden halt from their returning member who continue again to walk, 'I can't believe I reacted that way.' Henrietta seeing what made Stan make a sudden shift as Wendy disappeared in the crowd of students moving to the noise of the bell. "I have to get going" Michael announcing to the group as they began dispersing leaving two members Stan and Henrietta by themselves.

"You don't even pay attention to whose in the same class do you" When Stan seem to wait for the farewell instead he was left behind as Henrietta went inside the classroom. 'How could I not known' Like reading his mind she look at him to Wendy making him respond "Oh" as he sat down watching as Henrietta went behind hearing as she put away her backpack 'She was behind me' he facepalm mentally. Letting the fact repeat in his head as class went slowly until Stan got a tap on his shoulder, "You doing anything later after school?" "No. I got a lot of free time" as they began discussing plans a certain girl watch in jealousy but Henrietta was aware as even Stan didn't miss when she flip off Wendy. 'What was that' He question himself but let it go when he felt good about the shock expression Wendy began showing. "We can make her madder" Without hesitation he asked how as her seductive look gave him what froze him in place 'No way she can like me'.

Staying quiet he didn't know how to respond having internal conflict of a recent break up. "Don't over think. We need to get going" as Henrietta brought him to his sense when the bell rang ending the period. Hurrying to pack he follow behind as Henrietta phone ring tone played. "Hey, Stan." Before Stan could react to the voice calling him, he felt a hand grab forcing him to go. "We're going to be late." Stan heard her tone now needing a glimpse of a matching face to confirm her anger. After a while they got to her house making it to her bedroom where she would hang out with her peers but Stan knew they're alone.

A chill ran up his spine signaling the possibilities but he kept his mind away from such idea's. "What wrong?" Henrietta smirk when Stan reaction is obvious, they're going to be by themselves. Sitting on her bed he watch as she brought drinks placing them down near a table gently taking her seat the same. "So what we're going to do" Stan breaking the silence made Henrietta get serious "Do you smoke cannabis?" " I never tried but I'm down" Showing his hesitation but it was enough for her to pull out a green bag with rolling papers with a tray. After a moment declaring "Okay, I'm done rolling " Henrietta displaying the joint "Now when you hit it take a deep breath" and that's what Stan did as he cough out barely the words holy shit.

A first to every life, Stan felt himself out of touch with a weird sensation taking over. "Is this normal? This doesn't feel right." Henrietta reassures him helping to ease handing the water she brought. "This is reminding me of alcohol except it doesn't make me sick." It made her frown as she took the joint Raven pass to her "You really need to avoid the bottle." He didn't get mad surprising Henrietta "I Know". The mood sobering up Henrietta watch Stan for a while trying to think of a way to comfort him deciding to go with the flow not interfering. As Stan descending toward darkness it was this night to set his change "I'm hungry." The moon soon guiding them toward a restaurant his heart racing as he order both their meals, his relief into not bumping into anyone familiar just leaving people smiling or giggling but the coldness as his eyes glaze losing the light turning soulless eventually settle.

Raven Was Forever More.


	2. In The Darkest Side

"I don't understand how food can taste this incredible,"

Henrietta couldn't resist having a big grin from the happiness overflowing out of Stan an with how he's been down lately she was glad the cops were incompetent in South Park. Pulling out her phone to check for a message she saw the one from Karen;Replying they would be there soon while making sure Stan was alright not expecting how close he had gotten invading of her space.

"What Raven?" Stan curiosity got him caught while the smirk on Henrietta made it hard for a excuse but that wasn't who he was. "Sorry I notice you're on the phone." Giving her more space until being grasp pulling him closer making contact almost distracting him but the bright screen revealing what he been wanting to know;It's just a text from Karen.

As Henrietta and Stan make it to her room, they hear the rest of their clique stop chatting as they become aware to them being there. Stan not use to being with the people he left wondering why they quickly accepted him back never forgetting how when they took him under their wing they kept him from caring in those weeks to the pain which his reality became now enjoying the chat as if they're old friends.

"Let's us express ourselves of our darkness," Michael looking around as the rest seem to agree taking out their phone.  
"I have a couple that I have already save," The reaction they gave thinking Stan would of given up on what he's acquired during the time spent with them amusing him. They each took a turn listening to each other intently as each let out what they been holding knowing no judgement would be found as Stan notice subtle change to a few but mostly Henrietta who seem to stop talking about her family. The more it went he knew each of them hadn't lost passion for what they wrote but it was a while for him to read in front of anybody becoming conscious.

"It's your turn Raven." Michael putting the focus of the goths toward him as he made sure to prepare himself in expressing his inner thought.

"My life change at ten. I grew suddenly I haven't been the same.  
I ask myself why am I not me?  
my friends see me different and I want to say I am not but it's like life switch up the plot.  
Have I forgotten myself? I use to enjoy now what I do is annoy  
I have to drink to stay coy cause than I'm Stan the football jock they deploy  
I became a image lost to the constant flow of time, does it matter as I lost those close to even be happy  
who showing love as some took parts to what I gave the one who took my heart didn't care as she left my soul filthy  
looking on at my resting place wondering the question my return being when  
could I be myself again as I was before I was ten."

Once he was done the reaction wasn't what he would expect as Kenny's sister Karen got close to him wanting to read more. "Is this why you drink." getting enough contact that would push an older brother limit as he in-vision his friends  
frowning face but pushing that aside to remind himself of Karen question.  
"It's hard to explain Karen," Stan knew the typical answer most people would give when not bothering in explaining themselves as he turn unconsciously giving her a serious face. "I'm having trouble enjoying life to the point it's as I am almost to the edge." Karen seem to be analyzing trying to find reasoning to whatever is on her mind as Stan hearing a loud clearing of throat turning to look at Henrietta giving a look of annoyance directing it to Karen. A sort of cue for them when getting up as a group with Karen exiting out sadly waving at Stan with the last being Henrietta as she follow behind escorting outside.

Stan remain behind with the thoughts about leaving echoing silently in his head slowly the idea fading as his mind wander into lust for a second. "Are you leaving Raven?" Caught in between his contemplating, Henrietta had a glimpse to understand with a shake of his head giving her a answer returning to sitting. "I have nothing plan unless you do." Shaking her head confirming a no as she went searching as Stan watch curiously bringing back a Visine bottle. "You'll definitely need eye drop." Sitting next to him as the glow of her phone grab his attention doing his best to focus on placing the eye drop correctly. "You know I haven't ask but what is your number." Her face the definition of a poker face "Let me see your phone," complying with her Stan realize not checking his phonewhen Henrietta putting her contact information almost breaking the expression she kept.

Finally receiving it back Stan saw the message feeling a rapid of different emotions. What to do with this chance as Henrietta face spoke louder than words clearly displease with him wanting encouragement to his current situation. A dark voice in his head let itself loose agreeing giving Stan goosebumps the way it seem separate from him. Taking a deep breath from the experience he began deleting the message and blocking her number to make sure to not having to deal with her in the future. Didn't stop what his mind warp into not repeat almost forgetting about his surroundings.

"You want to go for a walk?" Concern from Henrietta as he felt a soft material wipe at his eyes. "Sure." As he got up it didn't take long to see the darkness of outside as Henrietta staying by his side said "I loathe Wendy." Stan quickly turning his head toward her direction listening "I seen how she treated you. Dating your friends until she regretted leaving you." the moonlight becoming a spotlight. He notice her more than ever the beauty "She's probably trying right now to take you Raven." his heart rate increasing as her hand grab his leading quickly until it was apparent. They were in front of his house and now accepting that she was leaving earlier than expectation but why the rush after her goodbye he was alone.

Reality versus his fantasy proving nothing had meaning, itself only her kindness for when he felt low. Entering his home hoping a greeting at least by his sister, nobody seem to be around as he let his presence be known to no one particular. Going up the stairs leading up to his room to prepare himself for sleep as the day playing back in his head. "Henrietta..I don't understand." recently he had been dealing with life pressure, keeping it to himself thinking it was the right choice and laying down now became harder thinking how nobody really gave a fuck cause they never notice the pain as like it never exist finally letting man true form slowly take him. As he doze to slumber, outside of his window two familiar Silhouette standing facing each other held his focus they seem to stay distant their conversation to far 'It can't be' being his last thought. 


	3. What Felt Like Forever

Waiting at the bus stop Stan had the usual expression when near his old friends who were ignoring him, reminding him how the entire ride to school was lonely. Arriving to his locker with no energy to spare for education soon having a familiar girl standing next to him. Stan couldn't resist himself on asking "What's up with you?"

she turn to give him no response which meant to not ask as they went to class together. The moment of entering the room a sort of tense jolt as Stan saw Wendy quickly move her line of sight from him to Henrietta as they sat down at their desk. It bother him as forgetting the reason to why both girls kept staring at each other but he knew Henrietta wouldn't answer.

When class finish, Stan began packing up turning to see Wendy staying behind. She seem determine as she approach but it wasn't going to happen

"Leave him alone Wendy." Henrietta standing in her way.

"I'm sure Stan can make that decision on his own."

It felt surreal in the current situation as both girls waiting for his choice to be made. Thinking of yesterday he made a motion with his head.

"Wendy we're not getting back together." Opening her mouth to speak Stan held his hand stopping her "It's pointless stop trying."

He really didn't care to watch opening the door to leave. It was when he heard desk being move, incoherent screaming from his distance Stan knew a fight broke out returning to see he was correct. Henrietta clench fist punching as Wendy clawing deeply into her skin causing each other damage as their body cover in sprinkle of red. Stan himself shut down immediately until gaining his bearing calculating how to remove them without causing more harm grabbing unto both them using his strength for momentum to push both away.

As profanities exchange.

"What the fuck Raven," Henrietta anger releasing "This bitch rushed at me!" Gasping for breath Stan didn't come out unscathed holding his own anger from being yelled at. He grab hold of Henrietta hand picking up her backpack leading her out this time securing that she left with him as the room became audible with loud crying. Rushing to escape for isolation as the commotion created brought attention to other students wondering what the noise was as they went toward the exit of the school soon hearing yelling from one of the teachers. The adrenaline wearing off as nausea hit Stan finally letting go what he ate that morning.

"Raven?"

The concern in the Gothic girl voice as he spit out whatever vomit remain "Henrietta, let's go to my house." Taking a while to make it home for the first time a relief to not having his parents around. Stan going immediately to the bathroom as he came back with items to help out with her cuts.

"It's what I got but should be good enough" Henrietta watching Stan as he got up as she scan the room notice something.

"Why you didn't tell nobody?"

looking away from her not saying anything for a while as he went to the fridge to grab them drinks.

"I knew it would eventually happen," handing her a coke "you know the day I came home from school my parents were crying with my sister by their side for once having nothing mean to say to me." Stan did his best to explain.

"How peaceful he went in his sleep." It got quiet as Stan bit his quivering lip "I've been like this for while I didn't want to bother nobody and sympathy would've been okay but I didn't want to be reminded of my grandpa dying." Stan so busy not noticing until he yelled in pain Forgetting instantly his sadness.

"You dumb ass, how can you think that no one would care about you when recently you been distant." Rubbing the alcohol on to his wounds, putting cream and finally putting a bandage.

As she completed looking up toward him "You know Kyle and Kenny ask me to check up on on you." He seem entrance by her while letting out. "Why?"

Henrietta took a while as she took a sip clearing her throat.

"I been wondering the reason as I thought it was because your break up I know it sounds morbid but I'm happy it's not." the room atmosphere changing instantly.

The clock ticking made no difference to how loud it became hearing nothing but their own breath or heartbeat overshadowing how futile the struggle of humanity.

"I'm sorry," Stan attention now focusing on Henrietta "I should of told you yesterday that Wendy had followed us." realizing as it cause him to cough.

"You mean to tell me what I saw outside was you two," Thinking carefully before he said "I don't get it why does Wendy have to go the extreme of stalking me." Waiting at least for a answer after opening up himself.

Henrietta didn't know what this would do to the blooming relationship between her and Raven as it would bring him into a very old feud.

"It was a long time ago around fourth grade I had confronted Wendy about the list," Henrietta seeing Stan intrigue "She did that to Kyle herself with the help of Bebe to get back at least on a friendly term with you. I told her the moment she slip up I would take you from her because Raven I believe you would be happier with me." She could tell the gears overclocking as Stan took in the information.

What does he do? Stan sat closer to Henrietta as he finally let what was on his mind "I think I like you. At first I thought you didn't," Keeping eye contact with her "We barely know each other but I know having you by my side right now doesn't feel wrong." She shook head disagreeing with him almost jumping to conclusion.

"When you left our group since then I always kept up with what you guys were doing," Admitting this to Stan made her blush "It's how I started talking to Kyle as he figure me out real quick."

"So you know more about me but why didn't you tell me and Kyle about what Wendy did?" Hearing him say seem to her like accusation "Because you looked happy and I told Kyle and he thought the same as it would've been instigating we didn't want to see you hurt again but now it's different." Stan understood as surprise about Kyle, she did it with no ill intention but the anger on his face remain.

"Can you forgive me?"

Grabbing unto her dress testing her patience as the silence with the face he made difficult to keep looking at him.

Stan search for what was right. Kyle and Kenny being okay enough with letting her know what was going on with him and how he felt about her now but would he accept her for who she was back then.

"Okay. I'll let it go just don't hold a secret as I'm not fragile than what you think,"

As he grab her hand leading from the living room heading outside the feeling of holding her hand made his choice more firm.

"Now let's go back and face the consequence."


End file.
